warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Weichpelz
Ich bin Weichpelz (Weich). Ich bin 13 Jahre alt. Ich bin im Warrior dogs Wiki, Kirby:Right back at ya! Wiki, Geißel Fan Wiki, Pets Stars Wiki, Unterwelt Wiki, Das Geschichten Wiki, Music World Wiki, Fabeltiere RPG Wiki und natürlich hier. Meine Hobbys sind schwimmen, lesen, malen und reiten. Ich hab noch fünf Katzen, die Gefährten Charlie und Blüte. Und ihre Jungen, Pipa, Peaches und Pepper. Pipa hat schwarzes Fell und einen auffäligen weißen Punkt am Hals. Peaches hat hellbraunes Fell, mit schwarzen Flecken. Pepper ist ein hellbrauner und weißer Kater. Blüte hellbraunes Fell mit dunkelbraunen Streifen. Charlie hat Fell. Ich habe zwei Schwestern, und einen Bruder. Meine ältere Schwester ist 15 Jahre alt. Und meine kleine Schwester ist 2 Jahre alt. Und mein Bruder ist 7 Jahre alt. Ich hoffe ihr wisst jetzt mehr über mich. LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) Eichhörnchen<33333 (Du bist meine aller BFF im echten Leben) Feuerli<333333 (Kenn dich in echt und du bist einer meine BFF´s) Krähe<33333 (Du tust mir so Leid, dein armer Vogel) Tip<3333333333 (Bist eine echt gute Freundin) Geißel<33333333 (Bist ein bisschen seltsam aber eine gute Chat Freundin) Shadow<33333333 (Bist ein cooler Chat Freund) Drache<3333333 (Bist ein bisschen streng und seltsam trotzdem bist du zu mir nett) Mond<3333333 (Bist eine gute Freundin aber seh dich nicht fast nicht mehr) Dan<33333333333 (Bist ein super cooler Chat Freund, aber bist selten On) Bunt<333333 (Bist eine gute Freundin) Sprenkel<3 Tüpfel<333333333 (Klasse zum reden) Dark<333333333 (Bei dir hat man viel Spaß) Bärsi<33333333 (Willst immer ins RPG Wiki, find ich lustig) Gwen<3333 (Stehst auf die Unterwelt und du bist ein Emo aus irgendeinen Grund mag ich dich trotzdem) Koralle<33333 (In meiner Sicht bist du nett) Star<33333 (Bist ein richtig cooles Admin) Daisy<3333 (Ich finde du solltest Admin werden) Leo<333333 (Ich weiß du machst ein tolles Gefährten Bild) Tropfen<33333333 (Bist eine gute Chat-Freundin) Dämmer<3333333 (Kenn dich noch nicht richtig, wär schön wenn ich dich bald richtig kennen würde) Wolke<33333333 (Hast mir deine Kuschelhummel geschenkt Jacky<333333333 (Dich mögen alle, und du bist immer gut drauf) Wölkchen<333333 (Du bist nur meine Freundin wenn du nicht lügst) Flecke<333333 (Im Chat bist du gut drauf) Biene<3333333 (Du darfst nicht in den Chat *weint*) Saphir<33333 (Coole Freundin im Hunde Wiki und hier) Birken<333333 (Bist echt cool) Rena<333333333 (An dir kann ich meine Gefühle auslassen) Kirsche<333333333 (Tolle Chat-Freundin) Kletter<33333333 (Ebenfalls tolle Chat-Freundin) Ice<3333 (Tolle Chat Freundin) Diamond<333333333 (Super toll :D) Feder<33333 (Echt cool bzw. witzig xD) Mamor<333333 (Ich lade dich ins Spaßland ein XD) Löwe<33333 (So witzig und cool :D) Rot<3333 (Wir können beide keine Bilder malen XD) Weiß<3333 (Jo, sehr cool und natürlich nett!) Leaf<3333 (Cool und witzig) Ley<333 (LoL) Morgen<3333 (Smileyalarm!) Keks<33333 (Interessant, Universum) Brombeerchen<33333 (Mein Brombeerchen) Warning: Sind nicht alle Freunde Weichjunges.jpg|Weichjunges von (Nacht)Wolke danke<3333333333 Punktfell by Startip.png|Danke Tip <33333333333333 Hasenhertz by Startip.png|Schönes Bild <33333333333333333 Himmelpfote by Tip für Weich.png|Vonmeiner Tpipilein<3333333333 Geb.Katze für Weich by Tip.png|Zu meinen Geburtstag von meiner Tipi<333333 Weichpfote_by_Tip_for_Weichi.png|Danke Tipilein<333333 Weihnachtsgeschenk für weich by Tip.png|Von Tip zu Weihnachten dankii<333 FürWeichByKoralle.png|Von Korallen danke<3333 Für Weich 2.png|Von Wölkchen ist echt süß<333333 Für Weich.png|Von Wölkchen danke<33333 Für Weich von Dämmer.png|Danke Dämmer<33333333 88px-Hauskätzchen.Kurzhaar.M - Kopie.png|Danke Rena<333 Ist echt gut geworden Sharpclaw.Langhaar.M.png|Ich kann dir nicht genug danken Rena FürWeichvonIce.png|Vielen Dank Ice<3333333 Für_Weich.jpg|Danke Leaf<33 Echt schön! Chestnut&Lynx.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Danke Leo<333333 Breeze&Flame.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Wieder mal danke Leo<333 Häherpfote (Bist einfach super süß) Distelpfote (Keine Ahnung wieso ich dich mag ist halt so xD) Feuerstern (Du bist aber nur in der ersten Staffel cool) Graustreif (Du wirst so süß beschrieben da kann ich dich nur noch mögen) Eichhornschweif (Hast immer etwas zu meckern finde ich klasse) Blattsee (Bist die beste Heilerin neben Tüpfelblatt) Tüpfelblatt (Du warst eine gute Heilerin aber selbst sie soll sich nicht in alles einmischen) Brombeerkralle (Ich finde es toll das du nicht so bist wie dein Vater) Federschweif (Du bist wie deine Mutter, hättest alles für Krähenfeder gemacht) Silberfluss (Du bist eine schöne Kätzin hättest alles für deine Jungen und Graustreif gemacht) Krähenfeder (Nur in der 2 Staffel) Tigerstern (Wieso hast du so viele getötet ?!) Habichtfrost (Du warst genau wie dein Vater, ich frag mich hättest du eine Gefährtin wärst du auch so gewesen :/) Geißel (Ich kenn deinen Lebenslauf trotzdem war es nicht gut was du tatest das beste was du getan hast war das du Tigerstern getötet hast) Schwarzstern (Dich mag ich einfach nicht) Leopardenstern (Du kannst gar nicht für deinen Clan entscheiden z.B. Tigerstern hat allein den TigerClan geleitet) 1. Staffel * In die Wildnis * Feuer und Eis * Geheimnis des Waldes * Vor dem Sturm * Gefährliche Spuren * Stunde der Finsternis 2. Staffel * Mitternacht * Mondschein * Morgenröte * Sternenglanz * Dämmerung * Sonnenuntergang 3. Staffel * Der geheime Blick * Fluss der Finsternis Special Adventure * Feuersterns Mission Benutzera Kategorie:Benutzer